My little heroes: Friendship is Peace
by Dogs of Wonderland
Summary: .:Moved from my old account:. Twilight and her friends have been sucked into the world of Hero: 108! As the Mane Six try to find their way back home with the help of the heroes of Big Green, they learn they are not only ones that have been brought to this world. Soon they will find out why they were brought there.
1. Twilgiht

"Ow" moaned a female voice. The figure began to get to her feet, but failed and fell to her knees in pain instead. The figure opened its eyes showing that they were a violet color. She turned her head around, "W-where am I?" The being was completely confused. For one thing, she was in a forest. Secondly-

"AGUH!" The figure screamed in fear as jumped back. What she thought was hooves were instead hands! "Oh my gosh! No no no! By the wings of Celestia! What happen to myself-?" She was cut off as a thought recurred to her. Lyra had said something about creatures with hands and had feet. But what were they called again..?

Thinking to herself, she didn't notice a bear with a cannon on its head staring at her. "What did she call them again? It was something about monkeys..." A sudden loud grunt and a puff of warm breath spooked her out of her thought. Turning around she spots the bear. She felt a wave of horror flowing through her. But why? It's only a bear...With armor… and a cannon on its head.

She has never seen a bear like this. She saw a bear getting a massage, but she has not seen this. In all of the books she has ever read, this never even popped up. Whatever this one was, it sure was not friendly. Not knowing how to stand at the moment, she shuffled backwards, trying to get away from the large beast.

The bear raised its hand and aimed its cannon towards her, the small almost unnoticeable wick instantly becoming lit. She covered herself with her arms, not knowing what to do at the moment. The cannon fired, but the pain never came. Slowly, the purple haired human uncovered herself to see a figure standing before her. The figure was that of her, two legs, two hands attached to arms. His gray hair was hidden partially by a tan straw hat while half of his body was covered with his unique outfit.

"Bearstomp" the human male spoke. His voice was full of bravery and nobility. "You have reached an all new low, attacking an unarmed human. Leave now before I must make you leave..."

Human... That's what Lyra called them. She was turned into a human. Getting a better sense of balance, she managed to stand up and hide behind the human.

Bearstomp growled at the grayed haired human. The man slowly moved back, "On the count of three, run. Don't worry about me. I'll catch up, alright?" She did not know what was really going on right now. She just nodded to agree.

"Good. Ready?"

She nods one more time.

"GO!" He yelled as leaped into action. The girl turned and run as fast as she could from the fight. She kept going and going unlit she got out of the forest. She leaned against a tree and slowly fell to the ground.

'Okay Twilight, just relax for a moment' she thought to herself. 'Since you just saw a human for the first time, means that you're not in Equestria. Your friends are nowhere to be found, and there is a bear with a cannon fighting another human. Nothing as strange as any other day…'

The tree shook behind her, startling her. Twilight stood up, seeing the human against the tree. The bear chuckled as his metal clawed hand spun. The girl panicked. 'Oh…what can I do…?' she thought to herself. 'I want to help, but I do not know how to use magic… What can I do…?'

The bear was now within close range of the human. He arched his fist back, ready to punch. Twilight went on impulse and ran towards it. "No! You stay away from him!" Her hands glowed with purple energy as she ran. Twilight threw her hands up, two purple beams firing from them. Bearstomp was hit and sent flying into a rock. He tried to get up, but he fell from exhaustion. Twilight looked at her hands in curiosity, but the glow soon faded. Her thoughts changed to the human as she quickly approached him.

"Oh my…are you okay sir?" she asked.

The human sat up, "I'm fine…thanks…" He used his staff to stand up once again. He bowed in respect, "I must thank you for saving me against Bearstomp."

"Bear…stomp…?" she asked. Twilight has never heard that name before. Was it the name of the species or the name of the bear? "Sorry…I'm not exactly from here."

The human thought to himself. He has never seen this girl before, or seen such power. She seemed to not be on High Roller's side. "Well…do you have a name…?"

The girl bowed quickly, seeming to be out of her normal self. "I am sorry sir. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"My name is Lin Chung, leader of First Squad of Big Green."

"Big Green…?"

* * *

The two humans began walking. Lin Chung glanced at her, "You really are not from here are you?" Twilight shook her head. She asked where she was and what was with the bear. "To answer your first question" he started, "This is Hidden Kingdom. This was once a land of peace, humans and animals working together in harmony. But there are those in Hidden Kingdom that wanted chaos." The word "chaos" caught the girl's attention. "High Roller turned all of the animal kings and queens against the humans. We heroes of Big Green, protect both humans and animals, and maintain this reign of peace. So far, we have succeeded in befriending most of the animal kingdom. But I am afraid that we might lose them again."

"I know how you feel." A short reply so quickly surprised Lin Chung. "I cannot remember much on how I got here, but I do remember seeing my friends in the same place. They could be here too, unfamiliar with this world and prone to danger. I would hate it if anything happened to them…"

The girl felt a hand onto her shoulder. Her violet eyes looked up, seeing the gray-haired man smiling. "Then allow me to help. I am sure the other members of Big Green would be willing to help as well."

Twilight suddenly stood up and hugged Lin Chung suddenly. She cared for her friends, and any help she could get would be a huge help. The man simply returned her hug. They broke the hug, Lin Chung leading Twilight to the base of Big Green.


	2. Pinkie

"Ooh," Whined a female voice. She lifted herself off the down and rubbed her head. "That was… Weird, and yet cool!" She shouted out loud. She quickly got to feet and looked at her hooves that were now hands, then at her feet, and the clothes she was wearing. "Hey Twilight! How did you-!?"

She looked over her shoulder and paused. Staring at emptiness. "Twilight?" She repeated again as she looked around. Her hair suddenly puffs up and then falls down, making itself straight. Her color suddenly became dull. "Twilight? Rainbow? Anyone?"

Looking around she spots what seems to be a field of tall grass. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing." She says to herself as her hair puff back up and color became brighter. "I must find my friends or my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Yelling out as she pointed to the sky. "And it is!" Pinkie said with a giggle. And with that, she went towards the field.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field…

A little square headed person is seen jogging, humming to itself. "Oh what a lovely day!" He said out in a cheerful voice. He quickly ran pass the field, only to hear a giggle in the grass. "Hmm?" Looking towards the tall grass. He spots something in the middle of it. It was, pink and was jumping up and down.

"Marco!" Yelled out a female voice.

The man titled his head a bit. "Marco?"

"POLO!" The voice spoke up even louder, right in front of him.

The man yelped falling backwards and onto his back. Soon he lifted himself up and stared at the grass. "Oh, hello?"

"HELLO!" The pink-headed girl beamed out as she popped her head out of the tall grass. "I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you?" The square headed person squeaked a bit but he calms down.

The small man blinked his eyes as he got to his feet. He bows to her and then smiles, behind the mask he wear. "Hello, eh, Pinkie. I'm Ape Trully. " He looks back at her and yelps when she was right in front of him.

"Ape Trully?" She repeated his name again. "That's a silly name." Trully sighed but he made a soft 'OOF!' when Pinkie picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I LIKE IT!" Jumping up and down in a happy tone. Then stopped for moment to look at him. "So where are you from?" Pinkie asked cheerfully to him. "I'm from, Big Green." He told her in calm manner.

"Big Green?" Titling her head to the side a bit. "Uhh, if you look to my left, you might see it." He said nicely to her as he looked over to the left.

Pinkie looks over to the side and squealed. "It's a turtle!"

"It's not a REAL turtle, but I you could say that-"

"Oh! So it's your house?"

"Yes, it's more of a base, but yes I live in there. Along with a few others."

As soon as he said that she hop towards it with Trully in her arms. "I want to meet them! Let's go!"

He laughed a little bit. "Okay, okay, let go. You are a bit silly."

"Why, thank you!"

* * *

Soon, they were inside the turtle shape base. Pinkie was in awe. She seemed to be amazed of the halls and rooms. But mostly, the cafeteria seems to be the one that she was mostly impressed with.

"Wow! This is huge! I've have never seen a kitchen like this one in this size."

"Oh, I see you like it. Are you into cooking?"

"Yeah! I worked at a bakery with the Cakes." She pauses.

Trully looks over to her. "Are you okay Ms. Pinkie?" The girl's hair became straight again; her colors began to dill out. The small man looked worried as he saw her colors begin to turn grayish faster. "Miss, what is it?"

"My home." She tells him. Then just like that, she cries a river of tears and she slumps to the floor on her knees. "AHH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HOME!"

Suddenly the hatch of the cafeteria opens, showing Lin Chung as he came in. "Commander, I- Oh, she is okay?"

The commander was in a bit of a panic. But another person followed behind Lin Chung, Twilight Sparkle looked at the inside of the room, that's when her eyes widen when she sees the pink haired girl. "Pinkie? PINKIE PIE!" She jumps into the room with open arms. "Pinkie Pie, it's me! Twilight! Remember?"

Pinkie sniffs and rubs her tears away. "Twilight?" She lets out a long gasp and her colors came back as well as her poofy hair. "TWILIGHT!" Right away she stands up, running towards her, and hugs her tightly. Really tight. "It's you! It's really you!" Pinkie cheers in happiness as she hugs her tighter. Only to let her go when Twilight wheezed out, "Pinkie, you're, crushing me."

"Sorry!" She giggles in embarrassment.

Both the commander and Lin Chung looked at each other; soon, Lin Chung spoke up. "Twilight, this is one of your friends, correct?"

"Oh! Yes, Mister Lin Chung," The purple colored eyed girl smiled as turned towards him. "This is one of my friends. This –," Pinkie gets in front of Lin Chung, startling him a bit. "HI! I'M PINKIE PIE! ARE YOU ANOTHER PERSON THAT LIVES HERE? WHY IS YOUR HAIR GREY? AND A BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

The grey haired hero looks at Twilight. "Is this, normal?" He asked her as Pinkie Pie went on and on with her questions.

The girl with the purple hair shrugs with a nod. "Eh, Pinkie, you're scaring him." Twilight goes up to Pinkie and lightly shakes her shoulder a bit. "Oops," She nervously giggles. "My bad."

Twilight sighs, and was yet again was hugged by her pink haired friend. But not as tight as the first one, "But I'm glad to see you and that you're okay."

"Same here Pinkie." Her friend told her with happiness. "Have you seen the others?"

They parted their hug as Pinkie shakes her head. "No. I haven't seen them..." But then she asked her a question. "Have you Twilight?"

"Sadly," Her purple haired friend sighed in her own disappointment. "No. I have not seen them."

"Oh," Her pink haired friend's hair striation. "Where are we going to stay?" When she asked a small cough was heard beside them. They turned around to look down at the small square headed human. "I may have said suggestion." He said in a very calm matter as he looked towards the two girls in front of him. "Big green does have a couple of spare rooms." The commander smile to towards them. "You are both welcome to stay here for the time being. If that's okay with you two." Smiled to them under his mask with the closed eyes. Twilight and Pinkie look to each other for a moment before they smile to him and nodded their heads. "Sounds good to me. Thank you for the offer of Mr. truly." The purple haired girl replied back to him with a nod. "You're very welcom-AHH!"

He makes a startled yelp when Pinkie picked him up into a big hug. "Oh thank you Mr. box head!" She giggled to him, which made him giggle as well with joy. "You're both are very welcome." He looked towards the gray haired hero. "Lin Chung could yo-"

Before he could go on to what he was saying, he was interrupted by a voice over the intercom. "Commander Ape truly!" Shouted a woman's voice from it. "Second squad is in need of help please! They are being a tab by some strange being on the cloud that seems to be controlling thunder and lightning! Send back up!"

"My goodness!" He looked towards Lin Chung, "Gather the other members Lin Chung!" The girls were confused at the moment of what was going on as the man saluted back to his leader then turns around and goes off to gather his team.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight question him as her friend sits down Trully.

"Second squad was sent off to help aid a human village from the tarantula army." He goes on as he walks down the hall ahead of the others little bit with them following him. Twilight and Pinkie looks very confused to what he just said. "Did he just say 'tarantula army'?" Pinkie asked Twilight, who shrugged. "This place is stranger then home."


End file.
